Secret
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Encontros às escondidas ao raiar do dia. Encontros secretos que significam mais do que deveriam significar. Amor e ódio sempre andaram de mãos dadas e eles sabem disso, mais do que ninguém. E isso definia bem o que sentiam um pelo outro.


**Secret**

Ele me pedira para encontrá-lo pouco antes do nascer do sol, uma hora antes dos professores começarem a fazer ronda pelo castelo. Não era algo exclusivo daquele dia, e eu não me importava que não fosse. Acordava quase todos os dias naquela hora, com pensamentos lascivos invadindo a minha mente.

Levantei sem fazer ruído, para não acordar nenhuma das outras garotas, antes de vestir-me rapidamente e arrumar os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo perfeito, pegando minha mochila com o uniforme do colégio e os livros, e a capa de invisibilidade que Harry me emprestara na noite anterior.

Desci as escadas até o Salão Comunal vazio, e assim que atingi o quadro da Mulher Gorda, cobri-me com a capa. Dali em diante o caminho não era confiável o bastante. Não que eu não pudesse transitar livremente pelo castelo, por ser monitora-chefe, mas era a maneira que eu estava vestida que não me permitia. Para ele era fácil, não tinha de fazer nada, mas para mim era diferente. Hoje era o aniversário dele, e eu não podia deixar de acatar ao seu pedido, apesar de pensarmos igualmente apenas em nossos encontros secretos. Já se passara tanto tempo desde a primeira vez e daquela aposta, que era simples conceder algo a ele.

Ouvi o miado de um gato logo ali perto, e soube que Filch estava muito mais perto do que seria recomendável. Peguei outro atalho para a Sala Precisa, apesar de saber que me atrasaria. Mas eu não podia ser pega.

Olhei para o relógio que tiquetaqueava no quarto, assim que cheguei, e praguejei antes de despir a capa. Estava dez minutos atrasada.

Deixei minha mochila e a capa em cima de uma cadeira, e fui em direção à janela, ver o sol que já despontava no horizonte. Antes, porém, ouvi a voz que fazia algumas malditas borboletas se agitarem no meu estômago diariamente.

_Watch the sunrise_

_Say your goodbyes_

_Off we go_

- Está atrasada, Granger. – Ele disse, e seu tom era menos sarcástico do que o de costume.

Vir-me-ei e olhei para seu rosto com escárnio.

- Não me diga, Malfoy. Como você descobriu sozinho? – revirei os olhos, e caminhei até ele, que me oferecia uma taça de champanhe. Tentei não me atentar ao fato de ele estar sem camisa, quando nossos dedos se tocaram brevemente.

- Cuidado com o que diz, sangue-ruim.

Dei de ombros, e apoiei uma perna de cada vez na cadeira ao lado dele, antes de tirar as botas. Virei o rosto, por um instante, para ele, e vi seus olhos se escurecerem, como acontecia sempre que eu insistia em provocá-lo. Então, depois de um segundo olhando-nos nos olhos, seus braços me agarraram e me colaram ao seu corpo assim que minha blusa foi parar no chão. Meus lábios se juntaram aos dele num beijo desesperado e arrebatador, e eu já estava sem fôlego quando suas calças caíram no chão e ele me puxou para a cama.

_Some conversation_

_No contemplation_

_Hit the road_

Empurrei-o para uma poltrona no meio do caminho, e tirei a saia curta que eu vestia, deixando-o completamente boquiaberto. Fiquei em pé na sua frente, deixando-o ver todo o visual e toda vez que ele tentava me tocar, eu o empurrava de volta.

- Não, agora não. Não era isso o que você queria? Seda vermelha? Então, estou lhe dando o que pediu. – Passei um dos pés delicadamente por sua perna, e quase pude sentir seu batimento cardíaco subindo cada vez mais. – Você pode ficar aí agora e fazer exatamente o que eu mandar.

Ele estava tão surpreso que simplesmente acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

- Ótimo. – Soltei um dos elásticos que prendia a cinta-liga à meia 7/8, e apoiei minha perna no joelho dele. – Tire.

- Hermione... – ele engoliu em seco.

- Você não queria tanto me tocar? Pois então. Estou lhe dando a oportunidade. É pegar ou largar. – Esperei por um segundo, e então lhe lancei um sorriso malicioso. – Tudo bem, então. Eu mesma faço isso – e comecei a descer a meia vagarosamente pela minha coxa, inclinando-me um pouco mais para frente do que o realmente necessário e pude ouvir um gemido abafado, mas finalmente ele se decidiu e pôs as mãos sobre as minhas.

_Car overheats_

_Jump out of my seat_

_On the side of the highway, baby_

- Deixe-me fazer isso – e engoliu em seco novamente, continuando aonde eu tinha parado.

- Muito bem.

Draco retirou cada uma das meias o mais devagar possível, enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos na minha perna e, às vezes, dava pequenos beijinhos em alguns pontos. Nada com que eu não pudesse lidar facilmente. Mas quando suas mãos acabaram de fazer tudo, e ele começou a deslizá-las pela perna a cima, tive que retomar o controle da situação. Passei um dedo provocador por seu rosto e empurrei-o até que se recostasse na poltrona, antes de tirar minha perna de cima da dele e simplesmente sentar em seu colo. Ouvi-o gemer no meu ouvido enquanto rebolava provocadoramente sobre ele e sussurrava:

- Você quer me tocar? Quer? Diga-me que quer e deixarei que você faça o que bem desejar comigo. Apenas diga.

Afastei-me um pouco dele e deslizei a mão para dentro da única peça de roupa que ele ainda usava, apenas para sentir seu membro duro como aço e ouvi-lo gemer meu nome. Um instante depois, tirei a mão dali e comecei a arranhar seu braço com ela.

- Você quer, Draco? Ou prefere que eu continue lhe torturando? Tudo o que precisa dizer é 'eu quero, Hermione'. Nada mais. – Rocei meus lábios nos deles e senti suas mãos correndo pela minha barriga, rasgando o espartilho em duas partes iguais e jogando os restos no chão.

- Eu não preciso dizer nada, Hermione. Você é minha. – Então, lançou a boca na minha e beijou-me vorazmente como nunca havia feito antes, e simplesmente deixei-me levar por um momento. Estava mais do satisfeita com aquela resposta, na verdade. Mas não era tudo.

_Our road is long_

_Your hold is strong_

_Please, don't ever let go, oh no_

Quando todos os minúsculos pedaços de tecido que ainda havia sobre o meu corpo, foram devidamente rasgados e lançados ao longe, forcei suas mãos para longe do meu corpo que estava apenas se aquecendo mais e mais, e desci do seu colo, deixando-o com outra careta surpresa no rosto e uma mancha perfeitamente visível pelo tecido da boxer. Ele simplesmente se livrou daquilo também, e se levantou enquanto eu me ajoelhava na cama, perto dos travesseiros, e pegava uma vasilha de chocolate derretido no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Espalhei um pouco do chocolate pelo meu corpo, com os dedos, e então comecei a lambê-los um a um.

- Você quer provar? – e chamei-o com um dos dedos ainda lambuzados de chocolate. – Quer, Draco?

Ele subiu e apoiou os joelhos e mãos na cama, sem me dar uma resposta, e veio na minha direção, parecendo realmente enfeitiçado. Lambuzei-me um pouco mais até que ele chegasse perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse sentir a sua respiração sobre a minha pele. Colocou a tigela de volta no criado-mudo e durante esse tempo, ajeitei-me para ficar deitada embaixo dele. Suas mãos geralmente fortes, hoje tremiam, e pegaram as minhas, uma de cada vez, e simplesmente limpou com a boca todo o chocolate que eu tinha passado ali. Então, baixou para o pescoço, os seios, a barriga e foi descendo.

_I know I don't know you_

_But I want you so bad_

Não era como se esse joguinho fosse só para ele, eu estava me divertindo muito com sua língua lambendo a minha pele e seus dentes mordiscando cada pedaço e deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas para trás. Eu não me importava nem um pouco em ter que matar todas as aulas do dia, apenas para poder ficar ali e me deixar levar pelo prazer de brincar com ele na cama. Era divertido, e o meu momento preferido do dia. Era o momento em que eu deixava o estresse se esvair para fora do meu corpo, e me esquecia de todas as outras pessoas que existiam naquele imenso castelo e de todos os problemas recorrentes. Draco era como a salvação do meu dia.

_Everyone has a secret_

_Oh, can they keep it?_

_Oh, no, they can't_

Ele me levou à loucura apenas usando a língua, os dentes e os dedos, enquanto acariciava e mordiscava o meu ponto mais quente. Era realmente lascivo. Não que eu me importasse com coisas lascivas, mas era realmente algo maior e definitivamente mais excitante do que tudo o que já tínhamos feito até aquele instante.

- Deixe-me tê-la pela primeira vez, Hermione. Deixe-me entrar em você, e levá-la a níveis ainda mais profundos de prazer. Deixe-me tocá-la sem pudor e fazer o que bem quiser. – Ele murmurou ao pé do meu ouvido, e eu não tive outra resposta a não ser essa:

- Sim. – Gemi enquanto mais um orgasmo me percorria e me fazia tremer, e ele subia seus beijos em direção à minha boca.

- Sim, o quê, Hermione? Diga!

- Sim, Draco, eu sou toda sua. – Respondi, ofegante, e ouvi sua voz rouca no meu ouvido, pedindo-me para abrir os olhos. Fiz o que ele pediu e encarei aqueles olhos verdes desbotados enquanto ele descia a boca para a minha e abafava o grito de dor e prazer que me ocorreu quando penetrou em mim.

_I'm driving fast now_

_Don't think I know how to go slow_

Eu jamais poderia descrever aquela sensação que me percorria da cabeça aos pés. Aquela sensação poderosa de poder me unir a ele em um só ser glorioso, e deixar-me levar pelas águas do delírio, do prazer e do amor. Porque, por mais que eu negasse, e ele também fizesse o mesmo, achando que tudo era apenas algo carnal e nada mais, fazíamo-nos de tolos. Eu o amava, e só agora pude perceber isso. E eu só pudera perceber isso agora, porque cumprira a promessa que fizera a ele de deixá-lo ser o meu primeiro homem na cama, e não me arrependia nem um pouco pela decisão. Não havia mais ninguém na minha mente durante todo o tempo que não fosse ele, de qualquer maneira.

_Oh, where you are at now_

_I feel around_

_There you are_

Apesar de tudo, apesar de saber que eu provavelmente nunca teria mais que um caso como ele, Draco estava me chamando cada vez menos de _sangue-ruim_ e cada vez mais de _Hermione_. Era como se estivéssemos ficando íntimos ou coisa assim, e eu ainda não sabia o que pensar disso. Sabia muito menos o que pensar quando estava novamente indo às alturas com seus toques delicados e fortes ao mesmo tempo, seu corpo quente e banhado de suor roçando no meu em um suave atrito, e com seus dentes mordiscando meus lábios de uma forma que só ele podia fazer, e estava querendo cada vez mais disso.

Inverti minha posição com a dele e ele simplesmente firmou as mãos na minha cintura e deixou-me conduzir o ritmo da transa. Ele rolou por cima de mim novamente quando sentiu que eu estava prestes a gozar, e beijou-me suavemente enquanto sentia o meu corpo tremendo embaixo do seu e se esvaziava dentro de mim ao mesmo tempo.

Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, e ficamos deitados e inertes por um longo tempo, tentando acalmar ambas as respirações. Draco ainda estava dentro de mim, mas eu não me importava com isso o suficiente. Ele fora absolutamente maravilhoso durante todo o momento em que o controle foi entregue a si e eu não poderia jamais reclamar sobre isso.

_Cool these engines_

_Calm these jets_

Draco deslizou um pouco para baixo, e depois se apoiou num dos braços, enquanto observava o meu rosto e roçava a ponta dos dedos sobre ele com um sorriso.

- Hermione... – ele respirou fundo, e parecia estar tentando se controlar para dizer algo.

- O que é, Draco? – perguntei, tocando-lhe o rosto de volta, sem receber um sorriso em troca, algo que geralmente não acontecia. Ele, agora, parecia _nervoso_.

_I ask you how hot can it get_

- Hermione, quero que você passe as férias de verão comigo.

- Como é? – eu estava tão estupefata que precisava ouvir de novo para ter certeza de que ouvira certo.

- Você ouviu – e roçou os lábios nos meus. – Quero que você passe as férias de verão comigo.

- Por quê? – perguntei-lhe inevitavelmente, sabendo que ele não diria que me amava, e aquilo era só um convite por mera falta do que fazer ou de companhia durante quase três meses.

- Porque eu... – e respirou fundo outra vez. – Porque eu amo você, Hermione. Eu amo você.

Senti meus olhos se arregalarem e meu queixo cair de tamanha surpresa enquanto ele olhava bem dentro dos meus olhos. Oras, eu esperaria qualquer resposta dele, qualquer uma. Menos essa. O desgraçado já tinha despedaçado meu coração vezes sem conta para que eu esperasse algo assim.

- Draco, eu... Uau! Eu não sei o que dizer.

Ele me observou por um segundo, como se decidindo o que fazer.

- Tudo bem – e saiu de cima de mim, deitando-se ao meu lado sem me tocar.

Revirei os olhos e tentei consertar o erro que acabara de cometer.

- Draco... – e sentei-me na cama, jogando o cabelo para trás, frustrada. Olhei para ele. – Não é que eu não ame você, eu amo. Eu amo você mais do que deveria, mais do que qualquer um a nossa volta possa aceitar ou imaginar...

Ele se sentou na cama, na minha frente, e abriu a boca para falar.

- Não. – Pus meus dedos sobre seus lábios e calei-o. – Deixe-me falar. Eu não me importo com o que as pessoas possam pensar de nós ou com qualquer outra coisa desse tipo. Eu realmente_ não me importo. _O que eu quero dizer, é que não imaginaria jamais que _você _pudesse me propor algo assim. Logo você, que era tão mesquinho, idiota e arrogante, antes de tudo. Logo você, a pessoa que eu mais odiava na face da Terra, mas dizem que o amor e o ódio andam de mãos dadas. Você, que me chamava de sangue-ruim o tempo inteiro e tinha profundo desprezo por mim. A pessoa que me odiou desde o primeiro instante por ser um Black, um puro-sangue, e ter sido criado em meio a preconceitos e superioridade sanguínea. Eu esperava ouvir que você dissesse que me convidara porque não havia mais ninguém para ficar com você, ou porque estava entediado. Mas nada disso foi o real motivo, eu acho. Eu amo você, Draco, só você. E já disse que sou sua, só sua. Então...

_And as you wipe of beads of sweat_

- Shhh, você já falou demais, Mione. – Ele sorriu e me puxou mais para si, deitando-me novamente na cama. – Então, o que me diz? Sim ou não? Eu vou entender completamente se não quiser ficar comigo, se quiser passar o verão com os seus pais ou os seus amigos. Foi só uma ideia. Meus pais estão mortos, e eu vou viajar um pouco durante esses dois meses e meio, para dar uma espairecida, mas você não precisa vir comigo, se não quiser. Apenas queria que estivesse lá _por mim_, porque vou pensar em você a cada segundo do meu dia. E queria que tivéssemos algum tempo juntos antes de começarem os N. I. E. M's.

Toquei-lhe o rosto, e dessa vez ele sorriu em resposta.

- Eu quero estar sempre ao seu lado, Draco. Não me importa aonde vamos, se vamos para Paris ou se continuaremos aqui neste quarto na Sala Precisa. Tudo o que quero é estar ao seu lado, e é apenas isso que importa. Meus pais desejam ter uma segunda lua de mel, de qualquer forma, e não quero atrapalhá-los de maneira alguma. Então, sim, eu vou passar o verão com você aonde quer que esteja.

_Slowly you're saying_

- E você não se importa em matarmos aula hoje, não é? Acho que precisamos de mais algum tempo aqui – e foi passando a ponta dos dedos pelas curvas do meu corpo, me fazendo tremer, e acendendo as pequenas fogueiras que eu achei já terem sido apagadas.

- E por que me importaria? – perguntei, engolindo em seco, quando uma de suas mãos parou no ponto entre as minhas pernas.

_I'm not there yet_

Ele beijou-me mais uma vez e sorriu deliciado.

- Muito bem. Eu amo você, já disse?

E então, começou a me levar a estados ainda mais profundos de contentamento e prazer, e simplesmente deixei-me deslizar naquele mar de desejo junto a ele.

**FIM**

**N/A: **Ainda não me decidi se vou fazer uma continuação ou não, mas é pouco provável dado o fato de que eu gosto especialmente de Novo Jeito de Ser 3 pra largar. Escolho essa oneshot como uma das piores do ano, junto com Por Un Beso Tuyo, mas né, vai que alguém gosta. A música é Secret do Maroon 5. Whatever, essa história estava pronta há algum tempo, mas decidi postá-la pra fechar o ano. Espero que tenham gostado. Feliz ano novo. Xoxo.


End file.
